1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to navigation displays for use in aircraft navigation systems. More particularly, the invention relates to a navigation display having an indicator position sensor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Avionics displays must be precisely aligned and calibrated to insure accurate indication of the position, heading, glide slope or other navigational parameter of the aircraft. The displays must also be mechanically, electrically, and magnetically linear.
Avionics displays are typically aligned and calibrated during their manufacture. Unfortunately, the alignment and linearity of avionic displays can change over time due to many factors, resulting in inaccurate display readings.
Prior art avionics displays do not include systems for checking the alignment and linearity of the displays once they are installed in an aircraft. Thus, pilots cannot accurately determine when a display's reading is inaccurate.
Additionally, prior art avionics displays are not self-calibrating. Thus, when the alignment or linearity of a display changes, the display must be removed from the aircraft and re-calibrated or replaced with a new display. Those skilled in the art will appreciate that both of these options are expensive and time-consuming.